Une petite sucrerie
by Melinda 09
Summary: Un petit défi à moi même : écrire un O.S sur deux personnages tirés au sort. Quand deux gourmands se rencontrent, ça donne cela ...


**Disclaimer **: Hélas, J.K.R ne m'a pas légué les droits de ses personnages.

**Note de l'auteur** : Histoire partie d'un délire avec moi-même et excel qui a tiré au sort les deux personnages. Bonne lecture

* * *

**Une petite sucrerie : rencontre au coin d'un tableau**

Il n'avait jamais ressentit autant de liberté depuis bien longtemps. Étrangement il avait fallut passer par une étape sans retour, un saut sans élastique d'une tour de la plus grande école de sorcellerie du monde magique. Il n'était pas revenue sous forme fantôme, non, il n'avait plus peur de la mort depuis bien longtemps. Désormais son âme était bien au repos, tranquillement, ayant retrouvé sa soeur si chère, arrachée si tôt à la vie.

Mais il subsistait chez les vivants un peu d'essence d'Albus Dumbledore qui se faisait un plaisir de vagabonder de droite à gauche, conseillant les élèves, saluant les professeurs, papotant avec les membres du ministère qui s'affairent à reconstruire tant bien que mal le règne de Voldemort. Il farfouilla dans une de ses poches et sortit un bonbon au citron qu'il mangea goulument. Il faudrait qu'il songe à aller dans sa cachette en récupérer quelques uns …

Albus poursuivit sa route, saluant Barnabas qui essayait toujours d'éduquer les trolls à danser. Il évita de se faire écraser par un de ses fabuleux danseurs et disparu du tableau... pour apparaître dans un qu'il n'avait encore jamais visité. Une énorme tapisserie cachée dans une pièce qu'il était sûr de n'avoir jamais vu de son vivant. Il retint son souffle et ses yeux cachés derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune cherchaient le propriétaire de la toile : un peintre n'aurait pas dessiné autant de détails pour que personne ne s'assoie sur ce merveilleux siège , si?

Un raclement étrange fit se retourner l'ancien directeur vers les profondeurs du tableau : un gros coffre de bois s'avançait peu à peu vers lui, poussé par une femme bien en forme. Il osa hausser un sourcil à la vision de cette femme drapée dans une longue étoffe peu pratique, et qui pourtant s'acharnait à pousser cette lourde caisse. Elle s'interrompit un moment, leva un oeil et croisa le regard incrédule d'Albus:

- Surtout ne venez pas m'aider! S'exclama t-elle en reprenant sa tâche hardue.

Albus ne fit ni une, ni deux , il retroussa ses manches et lança un « Accio » sur le coffre. Il vit léviter la lourde malle vers lui et pris concience du danger une seconde avant de n'être percuté violemment. D'un mouvement souple qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis bien longtemps, il se baissa alors que la malle se fracassait contre le cadre du tableau … et retomba lourdement sur le sol, les faisant tous les deux sursauter.

Le couvercle sortit de ses gonds et laissa apparaître le contenu secret sous les regards émerveillés de la femme et d'Albus : un panache de bonbons s'étalaient jusqu'à leurs pieds. Ils se jetèrent un oeil gourmand avant de plonger tels des enfants vers les sucreries. Albus arracha des dents un papier violet et se mit à machouiller un bonbon gélatineux qui rigolait à chaque coup de dents. Après avoir pioché deux ou trois fois dans le tas, il osa détailler la femme aussi gourmande que lui : les cheveux attachés en un chignon lâche dont des mèches retombaient autour de son visage, ses mâchoires qui déchiquetaient à tout va les diverses gourmandises, un nez mutin, des yeux bleus qui affichaient une malice enfantine. Sa robe noire et ample ne parvenait pas à cacher totalement ses formes, et les quelques broderies dorées montraient qu'elle venait d'une époque qu'Albus pouvait considérer comme très lointaine.

Assis tous les deux par terre, le directeur piocha une nouvelle fois dans l'énorme tas de sucrerie qui leur faisait face, avant d'engager la conversation :

- Je n'ai pas souvenir de vous avoir vu auparavant.

- Parce que vous ne savez pas regarder, Albus. Cela fait longtemps que je suis vos exploits, mais je suis tellement discrète et qu'il est si facile de m'oublier que vous n'y avez jamais fait attention.

- Je n'aurai pu oublier une sublime femme telle que vous, lança Albus, charmeur en piochant une chocogrenouille.

- Vous me flattez, gloussa la femme en faisant un signe badin de la main.

- Je n'oserai jamais, Helga, sourit Albus en lui tendant une appétissante pâtisserie.

La femme resta interdite un petit moment, avant de saisir la pâtisserie d'un air gourmand :

- Vous êtes un cachotier, Albus!

Elle mordit dans le gâteau, un pur air de ravissement traversa les yeux qui s'accentua en voyant Albus faire de même de son côté. Elle était heureuse d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui partageait son goût pour la bonne chaire: ce n'était pas Salazar avec sa taille de guêpe, ou Rowena qui allait l'accompagner dans ses séances de dégustations. Quelques fois Godric se laissait tenter par une ou deux douceurs, mais jamais plus. Albus n'était pas de ce genre là, il n'hésitait pas à se goinfrer tout comme elle.

- Je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin un compagnon avec qui partager mes goûters et en-cas, Albus.

- Je suis content de savoir que vous avez une réserve inépuisable de sucreries en tous genres, Helga.

Tous deux se sourirent, avant de partager une nouvelle chocogrenouille. L'avenir s'annonçait radieux, même pour Albus...

* * *

C'est très court, je conçois. Il est possible que d'autres couples "étranges" viennent s'ajouter au lot. très bientôt !


End file.
